User talk:Jed Revenant man
Quotes Look, mate, I'm tired of correcting your quotes already. Learn to use the Quote Template, or stop adding quotes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate if you need a hand with the coding let someone know. I noticed your Jan Rill article so if you do need help tell someone --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) No Worries, anyways only way to find out is to try... Most everyone on this wiki is nice enough so we'll let you know if something dont look right and not be pricks bout it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jed, if you want any pictures drawn, such as a space marine or something, just se my blog. NecrusIV 10:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) i noticed that you added your name in the category area. If you want it to be a category, click on your name there. It will take you to a category page but quickly take you to edit. Then type like "these are the articles made by Jed Revenant" or something. then click save and you have a category page. Primarch11 18:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) no problem. Also I don't know if you know this but whenever you leave a message on a user's talk page or on an articles talk page, when your done with the sentence, do a space and then click signature button. It may look like scribbles at first but when you save it, its actually your name highlighted and linking it to you user page along with the date you posted the message. Primarch11 19:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) on fanfiction theres a warhammer story about a chapter called the Revenants. The story wouldn't happen to be by you, would it? Primarch11 00:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) i like your story on fanfiction. if your going to make new chapters you can use the ones i made on this site if you like. Primarch11 13:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If its to much to ask, on your story on fanfiction, the Crusade, could you do a chapter featuring the Gamma Dragons? Primarch11 21:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well their chapter master should be Fral, former Alpha Legion captain, and the company captain name should be Manekis Bremlic. Also add head chaplain Mecanicil since he was a former alpha legion chaplain too. Thanks. Primarch11 23:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, hows it going with that Crusade story on Fanfiction? Primarch11 22:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) i know how you feel, i have midterms next week. Primarch11 23:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You mentioned to me a "encounter" between my warmongers and your revs. What did you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) hey i was just wondering if you were still working on that Crusade story on fanfiction? Primarch11 17:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) well thats good to hear. Also i just started on my 9th and final loyalist/traitor legion chapter. Infinite Angels. Its not done yet but it will be soon. Primarch11 21:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say, I really enjoyed your Revenant fluff. It was really well done, and you somehow managed to keep Space Marines as Space Marines despite their pacificism (I honestly did not think it'd work when I started readin your page). Anyway, wonderful work - Valhalla Volodanti 22:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Cheers dude, always good to get positive reviews Valhalla Volodanti 19:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) He, dude? Do you mind if I start the actual war? Jochannon (talk) 11:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, looking forward to it! Jochannon (talk) 09:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)